Sorrento Desaparecido
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Furioso con Julián porque no lo deja dormir tranquilo, Sorrento decide pasar una temporada lejos de Atlantis (principalmente de us jefe) causando la desesperación del avatar de Poseidón. Y es que, sin Sorrento se siente como si algo faltara. El templo está en silencio y las horas se hacen eternas.


**Sorrento Desaparecido**

 _Día 29 de "El mes de Poseidón". Queda 1. ¡Ya casi se termina!_

 _ **Leia pertenece a Cassiopeia. Aurora pertenece a Semidiosa de sirena.**_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada, que me enseñó que no importa cuánta sangre pierdas, si eres Seiya, seguirás con vida.

* * *

 **Sorrento Desaparecido**

Los rayos del sol... bueno no, porque el sol no está bajo el agua. Los rayos de... de... bueno de como quiera que se llame la luz del Santuario Marino, golpearon el rostro del cuerpo de Poseidón, despertándolo de su dulce sueño.

―Me cago en la... ¿Quién dejó las cortinas abiertas? ¿Que no ven que entra la luz y me quemo?―gritó el dios de los mares.

Se levantó y, estirándose, se dirigió al comedor para desayunar.

―¡Un monstruo! ― Io saltó a cubrirse detrás de una silla al ver a su jefe con ruleros y una mascarilla de un verde pútrido con pedazos de algo rojo.

―No idiota, es el hermano perdido de Kaysa ― corrigió Baian.

―Es Poseidón, muchachos ― dijo Isaak desde su lugar en la mesa. Él ya estaba acostumbrado, después de un episodio similar con su maestro.

―Buenos Días ―saludó el monstruo mientras bostezaba. Fue a la cocina y se quitó la "máscara" del rostro. Volvió al salón (esta vez nadie comentó nada) y recorrió el lugar con la mirada

―¿Dónde está Sorrento?

―No sabemos, no estaba en su pilar cuando lo pasamos a buscar hace un rato ―contestó Io.

―Seguro está con Andrómeda ―dijo Isaak.

―¿Vamos a ir a buscarlo? ―preguntó Baian.

―¿Vamos a iniciar una guerra? ―agregó Kaysa.

―Por supuesto… Que no. ―contestó Julián.

―¿Eh?

―No me interesa, ya me tenía harto con el "no me dejas dormir" ―empezó el muchacho imitando la voz del general ―"obstruyes mi creatividad", "no puedo vivir así". Bu hu hu. Como si me importara.

―Entonces... ¿no vamos a ir por él? ―pregunta Krishna hablando por primera vez.

―Siendo honestos... levante la mano el que quiera que Sorrento regrese ―el aire permaneció vacío. ―Solucionado.

* * *

―¿Estará bien? –preguntó Baian mientras miraba a su jefe.

Hacía una semana que Sorrento había desaparecido y, a pesar de que lo negara, Julián extrañaba al general.

Todos los días repetía el mismo ritual. Se levantaba temprano e iba al pilar de Sorrento. Se pasaba ahí todo el día haciendo vayan los dioses a saber qué, y regresaba casi por la noche con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Ya no se molestaba en arreglarse, tenía ojeras de un color purpura enfermizo y el cabello enredado parecía más un nido de ratas que cabello. ¡Hasta pedazos de papel tenía!

En una ocasión, Isaak fue a despertarlo y lo descubrió abrazado a unas partituras todas arrugadas y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

En otra ocasión, lo encontraron parado frente a la cama de Sorrento en mitad de la noche.

Y fue aún peor, cuando Io despertó y se encontró con su jefe parado a los pies de su cama sosteniendo una partitura vacía y una rama y le pidió que "tocara una pieza musical".

La ausencia de Sorrento estaba afectando demasiado a Julián. Los demás generales no tenían idea de que esos dos fueran tan unidos… o eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

* * *

A los siete días de la desaparición de Sorrento, Kaysa fue a la cocina y se encontró con Julián arrodillado en el piso, sosteniendo una nota y llorando.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Sorrento ―dijo el peliazul, y se largó a llorar.

Kaysa miró a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, segundos después sacó la cabeza por la puerta.

―Chicos ―llamó. ―Necesito ayuda.

―¿Ahora que tiene?

―No sé. Tiene una nota en la mano pero cuando le pregunto qué es, empieza a llorar.

―Julián ―llamó Baian acercándose al peliazul ―¿Me puedes dar eso?

El heredero Solo le dio la nota mientras se limpiaba los mocos con la manga de su traje.

Olvidando a su jefe, todos se juntaron cerca de Baian para ver qué era lo que hacía llorar al avatar de Poseidón.

Era una nota de Sorrento.

" _Lo siento mucho, Julián.  
Pero no puedo vivir con personas que no aprecian lo que hago.  
Siempre seremos amigos.  
_

 _ **Sorrento.  
**_  
 _PD: Me lleve la nueva Xbox"  
_

―Descuida, volverá ―dijo Io. ―No puede estar enojado para siempre.

―No me importa si vuelve o no. ¡Se llevó la Xbox! ¡La he estado buscando todos los días en su pilar y resulta que se la llevó! ¡Es tan aburrido! ¡No lo soporto! ¡Quiero mi Xbox de regreso!

―No era por Sorrento.

―Es por sus videojuegos.

―Ahora entiendo porque Sorrento se fue.

―Quizás sería sagrado que siguiéramos su ejemplo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Julián despertó y descubrió cuatro notitas en la mesa del comedor, las leyó y rompió a llorar.

Sus generales se habían ido… y se había llevado la tele, el equipo de música, su colección de películas y su dvd portátil.

Tirado en el piso, llorando a moco tendido, fue como lo encontraron las mujeres de Atlantis al regresar de su semana de spa. En cuanto lo vieron, lo esquivaron, y siguieron hacia el pilar de Sorrento, donde Aurora tenía su sala de entretenimiento privada (con una entrada bien escondida).

―Sorrento ―saludó la chica al entrar a la habitación.

―Aurora, Leia, Tethys. ¿Se divirtieron?

―Sí. Gracias por regalarnos esos vales del spa.

―No hay problema. Gracias por dejarme usar tu sala para esconderme de Julián.

* * *

 **Omake**

―¿Por qué está la Xbox de Julián aquí?

―Tenía que darle una lección.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _ **Inspiración:**_ _un par de conversaciones que tuve con_ _ **Princesa Andrmeda.**_ _Así que parte del crédito es suyo._

 _ **Noticias:**_

 **Al terminar el mes de Pose, estaré agregando (a medida que los tenga) re-ediciones de algunas historias (una o dos) y un especial de "detrás de cámaras" de algunos fics del Mes.**

* * *

 _ **Publicidad:**_

 **¡Ya llega "El Mes de Athena"!**

 **Después de tan larga espera, Lena se dirigirá hacia el Santuario y descubrirá los secretos de la Orden de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.**

 **No se lo pierdan**

* * *

 **¡Se acercan "** **LAS HIELIMPIADAS** **"!**

 **Dos competidores, solo un ganador.**

 **HYOGA VS. ISAAK**

 **Compiten por el reconocimiento de su maestro.**

 **¿Quién ganará y se llevará a casa la copa de "** **Las Hielimpiadas** **"?**

" _Las Hielimpiadas" son auspiciadas por Mioria Entertainment Group._

 _Ahora con logo oficial (véalo en mi página de Deviantart. Link en mi perfil)_


End file.
